Seeing her different
by crystalphoenix19
Summary: ON HOLD.Rin grows up in Kagome's time due to an accident &now she stumbles back into the feudal era,a different woman now.Sesshoumaru can't help but his mind keeps wavering to this woman who was his ward.Rin wants to go back but does he want her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. (SULK...SULK...)

**A\N**: Yes, another Rin/Sess fic!! Cudn't help myself. I wanted to do a Kag/Inu fic but...what can I do of this weak heart which can not resist temptation...anyways, I think this idea has been tried but I, as usual, have a different view. So take a look at this people and tell me whether this needs any special attention to get your attention or should I just put a sock on this...already three chapters over. But do let me know, okay?? On with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Seeing her differnent**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Rin stepped out of the bathroom and closed her eyes, inhaling the morning crisp air. She reached behind her neck and flipped her wet hair sticking to her back and neck. Her hair was pretty short but quite feminine. She shook her head and the wet hair stuck to her face and she giggled.

She swept her eyes toward her desk and smiled warmly at the photograph. She went and took it in her hands, gently outlining the person's face.

"Goodmorning Sesshoumaru-sama...I hope you are fine." She whispered to the photo.

His three fourth of the face from the side was captured and he seemed to be in a contemplative mood with his cool not-give-a-damn-about-the-world look. The wind had made his hair rise and gave an elvin look to his face.

Eight years...she hadn't seen him for eight years. And eleven years since she'd stumbled upon the wounded tai-youkai in the feudal era. She was in Kagome's time now. A completely different world. It was during a bloody fight that Kagome had fallen into the well along with Rin and since then, Rin hadn't been able to get back. At all.

She'd write letters to her Lord and her Lord would reply. But that had stopped slowly as the battle with Naraku had become ugly for the past few years. She had heard from Kagome that the end was soon. They'd already lost so many of their friends and also many lives. It was nearly six months that Kagome hadn't been back. Though they had not tried seriously to take Rin back to the feudal era since Sesshoumaru had said she might be safe there, she'd wanted to go back.

It troubled her somehow. She had adjusted quickly to this world and had been accepted as a part of the Higurashi family. Grandpa had died couple of years ago and she'd grown fond of him. He'd tried to find why Rin got stuck in this place.

"I do not understand..."She whispered.

"Perhaps its for the best interest Rin. Maybe you were meant to be here. But its not proper. Its not good for the balance, perhaps it doesn't affect so much that Kagome is there but I am still trying to find out why." He had said.

She'd missed Sesshoumaru and Jaken and Ah-Un very much but now it was alright.

She had a life here. She was going to be a photographer. She was already one, amateur though. She wanted to aim big and Mrs.Higurashi had always supported her. She called her mother. So now she had a family, Kagome and Souta and ofcourse, her friends. She'd wait for Kagome to come back and listen to her stories. Then with whatever Kagome would describe and say, she would paint them on canvas. She was quite an artist too. Though raw, she was really gifted.

In one word, she'd terribly missed her gaurdian. She imagined how it would be meet him.

For one thing, Kagome was staying back to be with Inuyasha. Ofcourse, theirs was a relationship with lots of angst. But it had eventually paved way for a beautiful love.

* * *

There was a loud rap on the door and Souta's teasing voice boomed.

"Goodmorning Rinnie-winnie...come down fast or else it will be oats again today..."His voice softly drifted and she twisted her face.

She shook her head from the past and tried to think for a insulting come back. She walked briskly and opened the door.

"Ha. Mom won't allow you today dear brother. And goodmorning...anyways, don't forget I have your photo kissing Sakura..."She taunted crossing her arms across her chest and drawing a level upto him. His face blanched for a second as he eyed her form clad in just a bath towel.

"Oh my...whats that?" Souta asked pointing to her chest and as Rin looked down to see what he pointed to, his finger came swiftly up knocking her soft small nose.

"Oww..."Rin yelped and Souta said," Wear something soon and before that dry yourself. You will catch cold." He jogged down. Rin stared after the six footer and shouted,"MOM!!!"

Rin happily took a mouthful of her favourite cereal and Souta was glaring at her from across the table.

Ofcourse, mother had scolded Souta and he was sulking now.

"So when will you be back Rin?" Mrs.Higurashi asked and Rin smiled. She remembered the art exhibition. Her second one even if she was only to showcase two of her photographs. It was a meagre start but Eri, Kagome's friend had said it would get better.

"Hmm...at about eleven Mom. But...I just don't know what I am going to wear." Rin sighed and Souta got abruptly.

"Whats with him? Now he only started it. And now he gets all too..."Rin's rambling stopped as Souta displayed a very nice black dress. Her mouth hung open and she tried to say something but then, closed it.

"Umm...I actually wanted to buy something for Sakura, but seeing this dress, I could think of none but my little sister from the other time." Souta mocked and Rin's face faltered.

She knew Souta cared for her and loved her. But it was just so...

"Thank you..."She whispered. For she needed everything that took to make an impression on the 'big' people.

"So who is taking you out?" Souta asked as he squatted down opposite her.

"Who else? Its Jerry." Rin replied.

"That exchange student! Rin you could do better than that." Souta said and Rin's face twisted eliciting laughter from Souta.

"Pig!" Rin said and Mrs.Higurashi cleared her throat and she looked up meekly to find her staring down at her.

"Sorry." Rin squeeked and looked at her watch.

"Okay, Mom." She got up and kissed her cheek."Bye!!"

Souta handed her the dress neatly packed in a box so that she could change it in her college before she went to the exhibition.

"Be there, I need ya." Rin whined and Souta ruffled her hair. Her eyes went wide and she attempted to straighten her loose her.

"Bye, squirt!" He mumbled and she laughed jogging down.

"Love you too..." She said.

* * *

Rin hugged her shoulders. Her sling bag had become heavy suddenly. She closed her eyes and pulled her coat closer. She bit her lower lips as she trudged slowly back to her home. She smiled.

Yes, it was the night of her life. Her work was recognised and John Ravek, the JOHN RAVEK, successful Russian photographer had acknowledged her work and he had given his manager's number so that he could train her. TRAIN her!!

The song from her ipod brought a smile on her face. Ronan Keating songs always did this to her. 'The way you make me feel...'

What if most of the excitement came from looking into his gorgeous blue depths...what if she felt tingles just remembering the way he held her while they danced, what if he was eleven years her senior...what if...

"Rin!!!" Kagome's voice shook her to reality.

Rin whipped her head toward the voice and gasped. "Kagome!!"

She looked a mess and she was hurrying toward the house. She was carrying some scrolls.

Rin ran to her and Kagome shivered in the cold. Ofcourse, most of her clothing looked torn and most of her parts were exposed. She flung her bag carefully near Kagome and took off her coat that revealed a sexy black dress.

It was strapless with corset type body while the left side had a cut that went well, right upto her mid thigh and if looked closer above it. It was made of silk and it accentuated her curves and her face.

Rin helped Kagome into it and asked worriedly,"Are you alright? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Thats a nice dress." Kagome said smiling.

"This is not the time Kags. Tell me..."Rin was cut off.

"Nothing to worry actually. I just came to take some medical supplies. Inuyasha is pretty badly hurt and I have to get back. Nasty one this time and we were so close. Its just a matter of days now..."Kagome breathed heavily and Rin was about to shout when Kagome stopped her.

"The well...some scrolls are there inside it. Please bring it, I will manage." Kagome said and Rin nodded.

Rin helped her get up and by the time Kagome neared the door Rin said, "Hey...could you..." Kagome entered the house and Rin continued in a whisper,"...take my bag in..." Rin bit her lips and took her bag.

It was just too precious, it had her precious camera and some really good shots and not to mention her colleger stuffs.

She entered the all too familiar well house and sighed.

She was just there this morning and gazed at it. It had been well five years since she stopped jumping into it in an attempt to get back in her own time.

She frowned.

Did she want to get back?

She started walking toward the well and her mind could only think of Sesshoumaru. Then Jaken, Ah-Un and Kagome's friends.

But most of Sesshoumaru...her gaurdian, her caretaker, she'd been his ward. But it seemed so long ago now. She flicked on the lights and looked at the prints Kagome had made. She ran her palm up and down her arms.

"Its coooold..." She said and smiled foolishly.

* * *

She pressed her hands on the lips of the well and caught the ladder to descend down. She saw those scrolls that seemed to glow slow purple. Her cell buzzed. It was a message. She suddenly remembered the blue eyed heart throb she'd met today.

No she had a life here now...she was not sure if she ever wanted to go back.

When she was looking into his eyes, everything had taken a back seat. She'd forgotten completely of the others.

She started to hum to the words of Ronan's songs.

She wanted to work with Mr.Ravek and become the world's best...

Her train of thoughts stopped momentarily as she felt the pull of something strong that wrapped her up totally. Her eyes closed shut at the assault of sudden cold. She held herself as she landed on the ground of the well.

"Whoa...what was that!" She said aloud realized it was dark.

Okay...there was black out again the well-house.

"SOUTA!!! Get back here and fix the god damned bulb right now!!" Rin screeched holding the scrolls facing up, her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and she felt as if she was dreaming.

For she could see nothing, let alone open her eyes. Something had gotten inside and she cursed mildly.

She had to get out and thats what she exactly did.

She tumbled down and squatted on her knees. She breathed out heavily as she tried to open her eyes. It hurt like hell.

That was when she realized the merciless cold wind hitting from the left. Her head snapped up, her senses on full alert. She touched the ground and it was grass. She was sitting on the grass below and she smelt the earth...actually...forest.

Her lips parted and she gasped.

It couldn't be...she placed the bag near her and tried to open her eyes.

She had to...

* * *

Sesshoumaru worked with his belt and pulled it out with ease. He stared at the river ahead of him flowing wildly. It had been a rough one today. They'd almost got Naraku. If it weren't for Inuyasha taking the blow aimed at him, he'd have been in his plight. He couldn't fathom as to why that half-brother of his stupidly flung himself in that way...it was as if he was trying to save this Sesshoumaru. But Inuyasha only sustained three fourth of the blow and the rest had gotten to Sesshoumaru's chest and even his stench made him feel disgusting. Inuyasha's bitch had gone back to get some medicines.

Again the words 'gone back' reminded him of someone. Rin...her sun bright smiles...not that he cared much for that human girl. She was just a burden when she'd been there with him. Getting kidnapped, doing silly things and he had to save her all the time risking his life. She'd not meant much but did mean a little, since she was saved by the tenseiga and had faithfully followed him despite his aloofness. She'd amused him when he was injured by Inuyasha all those years back. He could never place that girl. And he was thankful that he was not bound to her after she fell down the world into another world. But he always enquired about her, that was not necessary since Kagome would fill him with that info.

His armor and the coat slid down leaving him in pants.

His warm body reacted violently to the ice cold water that seemed to prick him at the contact. He grimaced but didn't let it show. He dipped inside once and dived flexing both of his arms. His left arm that had been a sort of gift of the powerful miko in the making, Kagome. He gently washed the wound and noticed that he'd heal completely in two days. The wound was already closing up.

Suddenly, his head snapped to his right as he heard the wind carrying a shrill voice. And the person's scent.

His eyes widened. He was out of the water and in a heart beat went in the direction of this scent.

The scent that was so familar and yet, strange and new.

* * *

Rin felt somebody in front of her. Since she couldn't see, she scrambled back.

Sesshoumaru inspected the girl in front of the Kagome's well. She had very short hair and from a distance he'd mistaken the person for a boy but as he got closer, the curves, the familar scent that had very spicy scent of a grown woman but most evidenlty, the thrust of her breasts against her scanty dress convinced the dog demon that the girl in front of him...dressed in a weird dress was indeed...

"Rin." He called out and saw the girl's eyes open in a snap. Her eyes were red but it was dark. Rin could feel the her eyes revolt but eventually the dirt seemed to flow with the tears. No, she wasn't crying. Her eyes were just...too much of a pain in the ass. But what she saw before her made her temporarily forget the pain as she willed her eyes to take in the form in front of her.

Her mouth opened and took in a mouthful of the cold air of the feudal era and it just stuck...

It was Sesshoumaru-sama. She didn't realize that she'd spoken his name.

He looked just the same. The same snow white hair, the startling amber eyes, only this time they seemed to be intrigued at what it saw, the firm jaw-line, the purple stripes and crescent moon that showed his great lineage. His hair was wet and it was stuck to the side of his face and the shoulders. And she noticed his taut and broad, well chiseled chest, the abs and...two hands! Her eyes widened at this but she couldn't form any words for she knew that under his gaze, she felt herself heated up. She knew the flush in her cheeks.

She quickly averted her eyes down and did the best thing. She bowed.

"Stand up." His voice was soft somehow but it had that commaning undertone. She stood up, supporting herself on the wall of the well, for she knew that her legs could betray her.

Too many thoughts at the same time pounding her head and the way she felt when she'd finally seen him...seeing him right now confused her thoroughly. That is not the way you should think of someone who'd been like a father-figure.

At the thought of 'father-figure', she squared her shoulders once more and looked at him again clutching the sides of the well, turning her knuckles white. Not to mention the flow of Ronan's 'We've got tonight...'

Little did she realize that way she looked, breathing heavily, supported by the well.

Well, her dress had slipped a little lower, her legs a little wide apart that showed shamelessly her recently waxed smooth creamy leg by the slit that had ridden up mercilessly. And the black stilletoes completed the look.

She looked no less erotic.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to look at her small form. He wanted to make sure it was Rin. But she looked so different now. She'd grown up into a woman and the bright smiled girl was replaced by this...beautiful woman.

Her hair was incredulously small for his taste that could make any woman cringe but...it kind of suited her. Her long dangling earings that shone brightly in the moonlight and her dress. Not even a geisha would wear anything like this but...he remembered Kagome back when she was just a girl, collecting shards with Inuyasha. Whatever she was wearing in her feet seemed to accentuate her shapely legs and the 'awful' slit...well...but what scattered his thoughts completely was the upper part of her dress that had slipped dangerously to reveal a very breath taking veiw. This was not his Rin...and he could also hear strange music that his sensitive ears picked up, but it was...nice. And her scent...was enticing lavender that absolutely suited her and...she also smelt of a guy. Human.

He tensed suddenly. He was jealous?? Because of his human ward??

* * *

Rin felt his heated gaze burn her skin and she noticed what he was staring and she looked down and 'eeped', growing beet red. She pulled her dress up and turned away from him.

"Uh...mmm...I was..." Rin sputtered and felt like a complete idiot.

She felt his arms hold her and she was made to stand. He heart was thumping so hard that Rin felt that they could jump out. She felt his face on top her head and she heard him breathe deeply.

And his breath tickled her ears as he said, "Rin." It was more like a confirmation.

As for Sesshoumaru that this enchanting 'human' was indeed his ward. But holding her so close...wrecked havoc in his stong masculine senses. Not mention the feather light brush of her shoulder against his wet bare chest. He could feel her warmth in the cold and thats when he noticed the back of her dress was...visible enough to show her perfect back. Something in him moved and he moved away as if stung.

"Come." Sesshoumaru's voice was surprisingly soft.

But...was she ready to follow him after all these years...

Even as she was comtemplating at these thoughts, she found herself reaching for the bag and flinging it across her and she found herself following him.

Felt just like yesterday she was roaming the lands behind him.

They went to the river where she saw him slipping into his clothes and he seemed somehow stiff and cautious as if aware of her gaze at him. She noticed how she looked by her reflection near the rocky parts, where the water was almost still.

She...looked...well...not suited for this era. She...belonged there and something twisted in her heart.

* * *

As they reached the village Rin felt cold and rubbed her sides again. Sesshoumaru looked at her and again was reminded of her state. He was about to take off his robe and give it to her when he stopped,watching Rin.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene before her. There were humans and demons alike wounded and many of them scurrying back and forth. It was like a camp site. She took her ipod off her ears and stuffed it in her bag.

There was utter chaos.

Reality hit her. This was so different from her world. She felt herself chuckle at that thought.

This was her world...no she still belonged here. She was born here...but she just realized how she'd gotten used that world, five hundred years into the future, and referred to it as her own world.

But it had become her world. And now she felt torn...

But her train of thoughts ended as her eyes fell on a small green creature and a two headed dragon.

Before she could realize what she was doing, she was running toward the camp shouting, "Jaken-sama...Ah-Un..."

Many heads turned, men and women alike where the latter were very few.

And by the time she stepped into the camp, there were many drooling demons already.

But Rin was oblivious to this.

Jaken squeaked and turned around in surprise to see the female who'd called out to him shamelessly.

But his eyes bulged out at the sight of the woman running toward him.

Rin's long legs carried her fast but the fact she was wearing stilletoes slowed her, so she bent down to take them off and that earned many gasps, cat calls and howling.

Back there, Sesshoumaru just watched this with fascination but something stiffened again when he heard the reaction.

She reached them and stopped, breathing heavily, she bent down clasping her knees and waited to catch her breath.

She looked at him and smiled and Jaken squeaked again and she threw herself at him and drew him to her chest and Jaken started shaking himself off from the mad woman.

"Leave me...you witch...argh..."Jaken managed and she picked him up and brought him close to her face and she dropped a very loud kiss on top of his head.

"Its me Jaken-sama...Rin...your Rin...don't you recognize me??? Please...come on...its just me!!!" She yelled in her bursting enthusiasm.

Jaken momentarily stopped to consider the woman holding him.

Yes...she was Rin. That annoying bright child he'd grown fond of but wouldn't admit. And here she was...with the same bright brown eyes and long eyelashes and...no hair. And weird 'vulgar' clothes. Same like that 'Kagome'.

But what caught him off gaurd was her hair.

"What is wrong with your hair Rin??" Jaken managed finally.

She blushed suddenly and Jaken was reminded again of the woman in front of him, not that child who had a permanent place in his memories.

"Umm...its a style. It suits me...thats what everyone says...Jaken-sama...do you like it??" Rin asked eagerly and Ah-Un nudged her and she giggled reaching to pet both of them.

"Ha...still the irritating girl I knew back then...are you back for good this time?" Jaken asked.

Rin was surprised at this question.

"Did you miss me Jaken-sama...?? You sound like you did." She said teasing him as always. Oh,how she'd missed this.

Jaken sputtered something incoherent.

"What are you wearing Rin??" Jaken asked and Rin looked at herself again.

Then she looked around and gasped at the hungry eyes surrounding her.

* * *

"Rin?? What the hell are you doing here??" Inuyasha's voice thundered and she looked at him. He was standing by the doorway of Kaede's hut.

She found herself at his side at once, steadying the wounded hanyou.

That too earned many gasps.

"I don't know myself Inu-kun." Rin said making him sit on the fur and she sat beside him, still holding his grunting form. He was weak and in a bad state.

"I saw Kagome...she told me to get some scrolls from the well..they seem quite heavy at the covers. And I got into the well and...you can write the rest of it. But Inu-kun...you look bad??" Her voice softened and he 'keh'ed.

"I am a hanyou. Its just a scratch." Inuyasha said but it sounded laboured and Rin narrowed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru obviously had reached there and looked at the way Rin was with Inuyasha. It apalled him and sent him into a rage that he controlled well. Something didn't seem well.

Inuyasha noticed this reaction in Sesshoumaru and his single eyebrow slid up. This was a new development.

"Okay...so how was your...exhibition thing. Did they approve of your photos?" Inuyasha asked, the word 'photo' sounding alien in his tongue.

Rin looked at him as if struck then her eyes widened.

"Ah yes. I've got a copy of the two that got selected. Wait..." She reached for her bag and she rambled on.

"I met John Ravek. Remember, I'd shown the pictures from a book last time you were there...I met him. And he said, that he'd train me. Oh...I am so excited." Rin said as she thrust the pictures in his hand.

Inuyasha looked at the pictures and that formed a small crowd.

"Its good. You are getting better..."Inuyasha said something but she couldn't hear any of it.

She realized something. She looked at Sesshoumaru and her brows fused.

She knew...she could never go back. She knew she would never become the photographer she'd wanted to be...

"Excuse me..." She said and stood up.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru.

She bombarded into the hut and closed the door behind her and slid down.

* * *

Kagome had come back searching for Rin. Sesshoumaru informed her about Rin's comeback.

"Oh thats good. Finally..." Kagome smiled but her smile soon faded. Realization sank in.

Rin can't stay here now...not when she had a life back there. The poor girl had fought hard to fit in and had worked hard to reach where she was...and there was not a single reason that could hold her here. She had been an orphan before when Sesshoumaru found her and he just...was a gaurdian. A reluctant one at though. Or thats what she thought. He seemed indifferent to her visit. Okay, Sesshoumaru didn't care that much. But this time around, she had a family back there. A mother, a brother, her late grandfather, herself! A whole wonderful bright career and an amazing boyfriend...she was not sure of John though.

She scrambled into the hut. And Rin was crouched down, her shoulders shaking.

"Rin...you are back..."Kagome said and tried to smile.

Rin looked up and Kagome stared at the tear smeared face.

Rin leapt and wound herself around Kagome.

"I have a presentation tomorrow...and I have to call John Ravek. I met him today...Kagome...I don't know what to do...its really important for my degree, the presentation!!!" She cried out and Kagome understood very well.

Sesshoumaru was standing outside listening to what Rin said. Even if didn't make sense...he knew one thing that made his chest feel funny.

Rin didn't want to stay here.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okay, so how did you all find it? This time, if you guys approve, am gonna give Sessh a hard time instead of my dear Rin!! She always is the one who gets confused feelings, pines for him, so this time around, Sessh does it, not that he will ever show it...she is totally a new woman for him, not the ones in feudal era. She was separated as a girl but returns from the modern world with modern values and a huge EGO...haha...but she does fall for him( I know nobody complains here...teehee...)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Okay people, second chapter and I got a surprise for ya' all toward the end of it!!!

Hey...I've been seeing Inuyasha episodes again and saw that Sesshoumaru was capable of feeling emotions if not show them. He does feel afraid...!! So...since he can feel that, I am gonna make him feel a lot in this fic but...he would strictly be our beloved Ice Prince as ever. That is...he would still be in character. Strong, inflated ego, rough...all that stuff!

On with the chapter guys...

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Rin sighed as she opened her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was back. She was still in he dress that Souta had gotten for her. She got up and ran a lazy eye over the hut. Kaede, Sango and Kagome were sleeping. Inuyasha and Kagome were quite in an intimate position. For a split second, Inuyasha looked as though he was Sesshoumaru. Rin blinked.

'Now why did you think like that Rin?' She asked herself and she got up, pulling up the scarf Kagome had got and smoothed on her shoulders. Okay, that took care of her upper part...

She looked around and grabbed Kagome's bag digging for a tooth brush, she knew Kagome always carried spares. She cleant her mouth and washed her face with the cold water in the back of the hut, careful not to awaken anybody. She combed her hair and her scarf had slid down again and she shrugged it off not wanting it to get wet. She took the water and wet her hair and pulled them back, closing her eyes and stood up, satisfied with the feeling of freshness. She took some steps forward and inhaled deeply, the pure environment casting a spell over her. She still had her fingers in her hair and she opened them...to stare into the depths of smouldering amber ones. A pang of shock twisted her gut and something burning crossed her chest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...goo...goodmorning!" She stammered and retreated to get her scarf. But Sesshoumaru was too quick for her. His white fluff(TAIL) wound around her, pulling her toward him. She gasped and then welcomed the familar feeling. How many times had he done that to protect her from the rains and snow...but it still seemed...strange now, somehow.

"What are you doing early in the morning like this?" He asked and she looked at his armor not having the nerve to see his eyes.

"Its my usual time to wake up. Then...I'd do some work." Rin said and Sesshoumaru moved.

"This??" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled a sketch book from his kimono.

Her sketch book, Rin's eyes bulged out.

"The miko gave it to me yesterday. I must say, it is impressive, Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

Her eyebrows up as he opened the book. It was filled with the images of her life there, especially of Souta's, Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Her sketches.

'Oh my god...'She thought for she had drawn him in the end and with her ofcourse...

Sesshoumaru's face didn't change when he saw his sketch suddenly. He could feel Rin's eyes on him and it made him little uneasy which was squashed down though. He kept up his cool facade. Then he saw sketches of himself with young Rin and he almost smiled. The child's memory was...vivid. And he watched with amusement. Rin's heartbeat was beginning to increase and she was breathing abnormally... He was curious. She elicited a weird sound when he flicked a page for a new one and he stopped to stare at it.

It was an image of himself leaning against a tree and Rin was seated on the grown, she was wearing the obi but she was all grown up, like what she was now. Then another, in which she was smiling at him and he was looking at her in weird clothes...seemingly from that time. Then there was another in which he was holding her by her shoulders as if posing for a photograph.

She indeed had a fertile imagination.

"We have to talk Rin." He said and she nodded.

It was just near the hut, out of the any demon's ear shot.

"What is your relation exactly with Inuyasha?" His blatant question was like a slap on her face for she was comfortable with the silence.

"I am sorry. I don't understand the question...he is my sister's to-be mate and husband. And a wonderful person who loves and cares. We all love him as a family. He makes us complete..." Rin smiled looking down and said freely everything that popped in her mind about the closest father figure she'd had. Ofcourse, she'd called Mrs.Higurashi mother but it was Kagome who had become her real mother and Inuyasha fitting perfectly to complete her family that she'd longed for as a child.

"You mean to say, you love him?" Sesshoumaru asked and Rin's head shot up to meet his eyes.

"Ofcourse...I do." She agreed and his tail around her unwound. The cold air hurt her exposed shoulder and she shivered a little.

"But, you do understand that he already has a woman." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin understood what he actually meant. She laughed. What started as a low giggle erupted into fits of laughter tinkling throughout the space around them.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice stopped Rin and she looked at him offering the best of her smiles.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are family, Sesshoumaru-sama. Almost like my parents. I love them, since they look after me and...gave me a chance to look after them. Loved me and I loved them back..."She said looking at him, her eye brows raised tauntingly.

"Gave me a life, supported me and whatever I am today, is because of them. I would have been so lost without them and Souta and mother and grandfather...they were so nice to me..."Rin said and tears slipped from her eyes.

"You are crying?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I won't see mother or Souta...I miss them terribly..."Rin said.

"I see, so you want to go back?" Sesshoumaru asked slowly.

Rin was once again enveloped in his white fluffness, since she'd started to color because of the cold. She was taking her time to answer his question. She closed her eyes as she felt his tail cover her and the warmth that shot through her suddenly.

'I am back home...' She thought even when she was aware that he was covering her chest and her her head snapped up to face him. She was confused of that thought. She had a home back there with a mother and a brother. And a sister who was not there much but still...

Her eyes met the amber ones and for a moment, both gazed into each other's eyes as if arrested.

Sesshoumaru could feel the warmth from her body steadily rising and it was unnerving. This was his old Rin, that little girl who'd stumbled upon him when he was wounded. But his body wouldn't listen...for now, she was too overwhelmingly female. He was looking into those bright chocolate orbs and...felt something. He was aware of her bare chest and the way he was wound around her form made him aware what a beautiful Rin had, what a beautiful woman she'd grown into...a human woman.

'Oh geez...what the hell am I feeling now?? Why...oh shit!! I am soooo confused!!!' Her mind revolted.

"I am hungry..."She blurted and almost rolled her eyes. What was she saying now? His eyebrows went up and her stomach growled.

"And...yes. I want to go back home. If I had a choice." She whispered looking down, for she somehow felt she couldn't say she preferred the future.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said and attempted to move when Rin protested rooted to the ground.

"But I want to stay back too. I mean, this is my real home. I was happy back there with my life and quite sure I wanted that life intead of this. But now that I am actually here, seeing you and Jaken and Ah-Un,"she added suddenly," I am not really sure I want to go back."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. So...she was outspoken and had her own veiws, as Inuyasha's bitch. It had taken him a lot of patience to finally accept that Kagome and Sango were also involved in decision making discussions. Not that Sango sais much, but she was experienced in dealing with demons and she was always entitled to an opinion. Kagome was always there by Inuyasha's side. It had somehow been outrageous for someone like Sesshoumaru. And now, Rin.

"We should go back now." Sesshoumaru said but Rin still had something to say.

"I do not want to be a burden at a crucial time like this. I also feel out of place, like a stranger in her own native." Rin said and Sesshoumaru only understood too well.

"You will be safe in the castle." Sesshoumaru said and Rin shook her head.

"No. I am fine here with you all, with Kaede. I am very good with the medicines actually. I can help and by that way I can keep a closer look on Inu-kun and Kagome." She said.

And now she took her own decisions? Sesshoumaru just couldn't understand this Rin. Where did the girl, who obeyed him at once and waited on him head and foot, go?

He looked at her and realized that she was...lost as Rin grew up the other side. And he was not her Master anymore. And that she cared for Inuyasha and Kagome more than...he had to stop. What was he thinking? What she felt and whom she cared for didn't mean anything to him. He had never wanted a human to follow him, never wanted her to care so much as she had done long ago and now...but why did he feel a little disappointment?

"Rin!!!" Kagome's clear voice cut through the woods and Rin's head whipped in that direction.

"Kagome!!" Rin said and was about to run to her when she realized that Sesshoumaru's tail was still wound on her. Sesshoumaru now noted, that Rin was not his ward anymore, she was under Kagome's care. This was again...disturbing the way Rin reacted quickly to her voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Rin pleaded gently.

Very well, she can be. Sesshoumaru unwound and her hands went to cover her shoulders. She looked up to him and smiled.

One thing did not change, he noticed, her smile. True from her heart, that lit her eyes. Again something tugged.

Rin took a step toward the hut and she stopped.

"Rin!!" Kagome's voice again surrounded them, this time, tension in her voice clear.

In a split second, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and his eyes widened a fraction when she threw herself at him and her hands held his arms, he could feel her fingers curl at the shirt he was wearing. And he could smell tears.

"I've missed you Sesshoumaru-sama. And its...so good to see you again." She said and withdrew quickly as she hugged and without lifting her head sprinted back to the hut, her hands covering her exposed shoulders.

He didn't realize that he was still looking at the spot where she'd last stood. And the rustle nearby brought him back and he knew that Miroku was nearby. He turned to see Miroku who was pointedly looking at him. So the monk had witnessed the scene.

"Sesshoumaru." Miroku acknowledged and Sesshoumaru grunted his response and then Miroku went on his way to the river for his morning prayers.

* * *

"Where did you go Rin? You got me so worried!" Kagome thundered.

"I was talking with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said and Kagome's expression changed.

"Oh..." She almost was about to ask what was he doing with her but...Rin was afterall his ward. Pure possessiveness gripped Kagome. She was now Kagome's responsibilty not his. She was...

"Kagome! Snap out of it." Rin scolded as if guessing what was going on in her mind.

"I am not going anywhere illegal. Cuz...there are no illegal places here." Rin smiled and then giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Okay Rin-chan. But just be careful and dear, you have to change. You can not waltz around in that!" Kagome pointed and Rin blushed.

"Yeah! Got something?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Inside in that wooden trunk. Pick what you want." Kagome offered and Rin went in.

The women going to take bath in the river and she was to join them. She remembered those times when Sesshoumaru and Jaken would wait for her until she'd washed herself. Sesshoumaru would keep a watch on her.

She wondered for a moment, how it would be if she was now in that situation. Her eyes became saucers and her smile threatened shamelessly and she dipped inside the water just so that no one could see her blushing.

But it was an interesting thought. Ofcourse, Sesshoumaru-sama thought her as that same eight-year old.

Rin was asked to clean a wound on Sango's shoulder and Rin did that carefully. Oddly she felt a little weird with so many naked women in the river. Taken that Kagome, Sango and herself were the only humans. Rest were demons. And they kept giving her strange looks.

"I don't understand." Rin murmured as she went to the bank and slipped into her...lacy under wears which again got her those looks.

"Maybe its your hair." Sango smiled. "And those...things you are wearing right now, what can I say, Rin...they look provacative even to...us...me!!" Sango smiled a little wickedly and Rin looked at her as if she'd grown horns.

Then it dawned. Ofcourse, she could very well stand out since her hair was ust too short. Shorter that Miroku's too and even the guys here had lots of hair. And women, well that went without saying. She smiled and Sango looked at her as Rin was wearing an obi.

Kagome came up and slipped into more comfortable jeans and a big Tee.

"Rin? You okay in that?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

Rin took the medical kit and went outside to find Inuyasha. Well, it was time for his dressing to be changed.

As she stepped out she was immediately aware of the eyes on her. But she squared her shoulder and lifted her chin up.

'Now where is Inuyasha-sama?' Rin thought as she glanced around her.

"Inu-kun!" Rin called out and he looked at her. He was talking with Miroku. Rin waved at him smiling and she went through the throngs of demons to get to him. And she saw Sesshoumaru, his sword in his hand, examining it closely. He looked at her and held her eyes. Rin didn't notice that she'd stopped to look at him.

She smiled and nodded her head in a polite bow, her eyes for the first time after a long time, saw him in his armor and the usual glory. And as for Sesshoumaru, he was again caught unawares. Rin in her traditional dress...but her hair! He gently slanted his head to acknowledge her and Rin smiled even brightly and Sesshoumaru was suddenly thiking that she shouldn't smile like that since it earned many gasps.

Ofcourse, Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western Lands and was the heir to Inutaisho's throne. And, here he was, allowing a 'lowly' ningen who was weird, to look at him straight in the eyes and to top that, she was smiling shamelessly at him.

Inuyasha caught the undercurrent of the situation and his eyebrows went up. He never realized that Rin as a ward meant that much to Sesshoumaru.

But, he didn't want people to think otherwise. Not about Rin.

* * *

"Rin!!" He called out and Rin's smiling face greeted him and she jogged the remainder way.

"How are you feeling?" She chirped as she sat down before him.

"I am always fine." Inuyasha said softly.

"Hmm...now lets take a look at your wounds." Rin said inching closer to him and bending low to look at the cover. She took a scissor and cut through the dressing and Inuyasha flinched.

"Mm...its bad. It will take a few days. Okay, lets clean it then." Rin said as Kagome broght warm water and Rin took out a cloth to clean the wound.

Rin cleant and dressed his wound and all the while she was careful and close to tears as Inuyasha winced and trembled with pain. He had done this to save Sesshoumaru-sama's life. So, the brother's were no more against each other. She was glad, but at the same time miserable for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was witnessing this with anoyance. Not that it showed at all. But...how could Rin behave like that? Her face had become so...sad and tears were brimming with unshed tears and she reacted to every movement Inuyasha made. He was with Miroku now, standing in front of the two and it was taking all of him to bite his tongue from saying," Inuyasha, stop flinching, you have the great Inutaisho's blood flowing inside you!" Also that she was tending to him with great care and...love!

His muscles tensed and Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at him suddenly. His eyebrows had gone up and was looking at him questioningly.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his clenced jaw when he realized that Inuyasha knew his tension.

But Inuyasha couldn't think much as blackness enveloped him and he plopped right into Rin's arms.

"Yash!!" She cried and Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes away from that disgracing scene.

'Yash?? What kind of name is that?' Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. But none of it showed.

"He just fainted Rin." Sesshoumaru found himself saying, annoyed now by her tears that ran down her cheeks. She was cradling him in her arms and she looked at him, her hands holding him even more tightly than she'd intended to.

Then she loosened up noticing the unwanted attention and she let him lie down, she had more dressings to tend to.

Aware of the what the dog demon thought, Rin collected herself quickly and dressed Inuyasha with care but, a little indifference. When she was done, Kagome smiled at her and Rin sighed heavily.

"So...who is next?" Rin asked looking for Sesshoumaru. He was nowhere in sight.

"You could go tend to your Lord. Even he has a...bad burn sort of thing." Kagome said pointing to Sesshoumaru who was standing under a tree, away from the camp, near the edge of the forest. He seemed to be surveying the whole place and his body was like a coiled spring, ready to unwind and attack whoever tresspassed.

Rin slowly made her way toward him with her head bent down, when someone was standing in front of her. She moved and he moved with her. She made a face and moved on either side but he would move with her. Giving up, she snapped her head up to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped looking at his face. It was...so familar.

"Mmm...gomen."Rin said, not very brightly, for she felt her cheeks flush at the handsome young man standing in front of her with a sickle like weapon in his hand. He was wearing a taijiya attire, one that Sango wore.

"Rin...so you have come back." He grinned and slanted his head sideways to shout," Hey Shippou...its true, she is here..."

"Kohaku-sama..." Rin breathed and bowed and his eyebrows went up.

"Well, welcome back Rin." Shippou's male voice boomed behind Kohaku and she glanced up to see him.

God, they both had grown up...into very handsome men.

And they were openly staring at her, as if she were a novelty.

She smiled nervously and cocked her head.

"Well, this one suits you. Whatever were you wearing yesterday?" Kohaku said and that sent Rin blushing to her roots.

"Mmm...I had something on it...but now I am wearing this."Rin shrugged, managing barely.

She had been the object of male scrutiny before, but never like this.

"Thought you were a boy...but good that you are wearing this." Shippou added and she had the pleasure of blushing more. The guys had a look of satisfaction on their face.

They derived this from mortifying a girl?? Rin looked at them and gave them her bright smile and it was now their turn to blush.

"Okay, you carry on then. Hope you like being back."Shippou said and the two guys went away.

Rin closed her eyes. And this was just her first day.

She opened but just in time to see Sesshoumaru's back slip into the forest.

Oh boy!!

Rin stumbled on dry twigs as she cleared her throat. She had run behind Sesshoumaru hoping to catch him but...it was as if he'd vanished into thin air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...!!!"Her voice cut the serinity of the forest and many birds took to flight.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the sight of her. Having denied her affections for Inuyasha, she really had the nerve to display emotions that only his bitch could have! That too in front of so many...lowly scums! And then now, she was interacting with those irritating imbeciles who acted grown up men! What was she thinking, smiling like that and coloring at what they were saying. He couldn't help himself then, to strain and hear their conversation, but it was quite difficult to pick their voices among hundreds of demons milling between. But he could see them clearly, especially Rin. Something burned when he saw her smile and color and he couldn't stay there. Plus, he was agitated with himself for giving too much attention to her.

Who was she to him anyway? Why was he so interested in a girl who was once his ward. His servant to be more precise!

He did not like this feeling at all. The same way he'd started to feel for that halfbreed brother of his when he'd idiotically thrown himself to...save him! As if Sesshoumaru needed to be saved.

Thinking of that, his hand went to his mid riff and felt queasy. It hurt. It would take him two days more than he'd expected. It was a pretty bad blow and he found himself thinking protectively of that Inuyasha.

What were these poeple doing to him!!

Then he smelt her. It was as if he was slowly being draped by her scent, warm and so...feminine.

How long had it been since he'd felt the warmth of a woman?? But they were all...

He opened his eyes shocked at what he was thinking. Of Rin no less!

He glanced at tenseiga, his father's 'gift' to him. He would never become his father. And humans will stay where they were supposed to be. Beneath his feet.

He remembered touching humans...but that was to kill them or punish them. But Rin...he'd held her.

His thoughts went to back to the time they roamed looking for Naraku.

The bright little girl, always full of questions and happiness. The way her eyes lit up when he would return or speak to her. Her contant battle of words with noisy Jaken. Her songs...even if they were stupidly childish.

Pleasant memories...were always of his mother and then, surprisingly Rin!

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"Rin's voice echoed and he turned to see her.

She smiled that smile again, but this time, he noticed, her eyes held some sparkle that was absent for that demon hunter and fox demon.

It was the same smile of that little girl, innocent and full of...affection. But it did strange things to him.

"Rin." He said and she walked briskly to him.

"I...I am here to dress your wounds Sesshoumaru-sama. Kaede-sama and Kagome have given something especially for the wound."She said and again smiled.

Sesshoumaru frowned, inside though. His cold face didn't show any emotion.

"No."He said and Rin looked confused.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need any medication." Sesshoumaru looked up. It was a clean dismissal.

'He is as stubborn as Inuyasha.' She bit her lips to stop herself from voicing that opinion aloud.

She sat down. And looked at him expectantly.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama. Let me do my work, you will get all of us worried."Rin said and Sesshoumaru looked down.

What the...

He sat down and she immediately sprang to work as if he would run away any minute.

Sesshoumaru found this amusing. She took off the armor after struggling a little and she couldn't help her eyes that lingered on the exposed flesh of his vast chest. She found her throat dry suddenly and she gulped.

As he took the shirt off, she found herself feeling quite...attracted to him.

She never realized that she was aware of anybody like him. Ofcourse she had attended to Inuyasha's wounds, his body was also bare for her to see...but, this somehow was different.

She felt a dipping sensation that was painful when she saw the mark on his chest that went to his mid riff.

It had healed in the chest but it would be a scar. What a beautiful scar it would be!

Rin's eyes widened at what she was thinking and admonished herself. She should not, could not, think like that.

This was Lord Sesshoumaru!!

She rolled up her sleeves and brushed her hair back.

Work, that is what must be her priority. She should make herself useful.

Sesshoumaru barely flinched as she cleant the wound with some weird smelling liquid. Antiseptic ofcourse, not that he would know of it. She took the mixture of herbs and applied on it, gently, carefully but she was trembling.

She knew it. Something about her Lord was making her feel something...she was aware of his masculinity and the animalistic magnetism in him. It seemed to be everywhere around her and she was very much aware of his eyes on her head.

It made her a complete jelly and she was trembling.

Sesshoumaru could feel her. He knew that his little Rin had grown up into a woman and this woman...could feel him. He knew what he did to female demons. They would throw themselves at him and would do anything for a good lay.

But Rin...he could feel her warmth and it ignited something where she touched.

And she was trembling unable to control her overwhelming emotions. He realized that she was confused.

Her hands still, despite the trembling, was firm and he could feel his muscled contract when her fingers touched his bare skin for wrapping a bandage around him.

She was arousing his demon and he resented that. How could she possibly do this? He'd never responded to over driven demon females in heat! Not that much but...he knew he was reacting quite strongly to Rin's actions.

But her trembling hands were irritating.

He caught her hand and demanded,"Rin."

She gulped again, and looked at him as if a child had been caught with his hands down a cookie jar.

"You are trembling." He said, feeling something warm spreading at her innocent expression.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama. Its just that...that..."Rin stammered finding the heated gaze of his eyes drawing her within them.

"Just what Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused lightly.

This was different. She was different. And...he was different.

Sesshoumaru stilled sensing something.

He could hear faint shouts of Shippou and Kirara.

And he stood up, taking Rin with him.

"What is wrong?" She asked and found her answer in the form of ungly looking demon.

Sesshoumaru's grip on her tightened and he unsheathed his tokijin that pulsed mildly.

This demon was just a puny and one strike would be enough.

"Stay close Rin." He said, as the demon sprouted spikes on it that was sent out as of they were some sort of missiles.

Sesshoumaru jumped high taking Rin along with him and she held onto him.

She didn't shout or cry, but seemed confident.

Again, something new, Sesshoumaru noted as he struck the demon with tokoijin.

And the demon's whole body became spiky and those were hitting out randomly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ducked down taking Rin with him, knowing that it would stop since the demon was already finished.

He took her under him, protecting her from the flying spiked and Rin's hands pressed against his chest.

He was crouched on his knees and elbows above her and Rin was looking at him, not batting an eyelid.

So close, she could feel his body against her.

Sesshoumaru's head dipped low dodging a spike and Rin stifled a gasp as she felt his hot breath near her hear.

Sesshoumaru looked in the demon's direction and felt annoyed.

It would take some more time for all the spikes to stop.

He glanced at Rin to check she was alright and then looked at the demon again.

But quickly his gaze shifted to Rin, realizing her intent gaze.

Well, he'd never seen her upclose before and...strangely he felt arrested by the brown orbs.

His gaze shifted to her full lush pink lips. Kissable...and he already knew how soft they were. Her hair was strewn across her forhead and he suddenly felt the heat of her hands on his chest.

A spike grazed his forehead and a thin scarlet line was formed and he saw Rin's eyes widen.

Her mouth opened and not thinking at all, his mouth found hers.

Rin's hands tensed against his chest for a moment but the seductive kiss, that seemed to torture her to respond, seemed to drug her. Her hands slid up, revelling his smooth skin and curled in fists holding his siler mane. His hair flowed down completely covering their heads and Rin was only aware of his body that stretched along her and lowered, fully pressed against her.

It seemed to send hot, red waves of passion throughout her and her response that was reluctant before, became alive.

She urged herself closer to him, fitting her curves against him, not aware of her swelling breasts and her lower part of abdomen quivering with heat, only aware of his body. The heat from him that seemed to send her sky rocketting somewhere else. And his male hardness pressing in between her thighs.

But he was aware of her. Her scent that seemed to spicy now, hammering against his walls of self control.

He'd already lost it, handn't he? He was kissing her.

Unaware, Rin's legs spread out under him, to support his weight on her. Not that she minded his crushing weight and that was what snapped Sesshoumaru back to reality when his throbbing lower part came in contact with the hot, eager part of Rin. Ofcourse, layers of clothes separated them.

He was painfully aware of her innocence and that only seemed to awaken his demon. His hunger...that needed to be satisfied but not Rin. It was disgusting really...but.

He broke away from her slowly and looked at her face.

It was a light pink on her cheeks and he noticed her swollen lips that seemed red a little due to the assault of his fangs. Her eyes were closed and he was shocked to see her tears.

She was crying!

He had hurt her. She didn't like this. She did want to go back to her own time, didn't she?

Dangerous demons, annoying Inuyasha...but not crying Rin.

Her tears were non stop and she turned her face away not even opening his eyes to look at him. Her hands that were entangled in his hair went numb and dropped to her face, her whole body shook with revulsion...more like a revolt against his body against hers. Her legs that had parted inviting him now buckled to shut him out.

He felt put out suddenly and felt anger surging through him instead of passion that was strong few moments ago.

Nobody rejected him and Rin had rejected him.

And she was only a human...just a lowly human...

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: So???? I always see fic that show only Rin's emotions but not what he thinks or what goes on in his brain. Am gonna concentrate on his inner turmoil. And u wanna know what happens next???

Well reviews people...and tell me what you think and I will tell you what happens next!!!

Please review it s a very simple request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Update guys!!!! Thanks for reviews and I have taken care of spelling mistakes in this one, I think.

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Oh Kami!! She was crying! And why the hell was she crying? She asked herself. She didn't know quite yet. She'd just been back from the future, it was just yesterday that she'd met that dashing John Ravek and he'd promised her to train her. And then she falls into the well and she'd been thrown in between chaos! And to top that Sesshoumaru-sama...THE Sesshoumaru-sama was kissing her! And she shamelessly had responded. She knew his attitude toward humans and hanyous.

But that was not the reason she was crying was it?

Strangely...she'd felt elated and her whole being so full of...warmth and sudden bursts of happiness that she was afraid she'd crack open! Yes, that was why she was crying...crying because it was a mistake...just a mistake and...she was so damned confused.

She wiped her tears forcefully away and inched back, her head bowed down when Sesshoumaru lifted himself off from her. She wouldn't dare see his face. It was just an accident. It would have happened to anyone.

Given the circumstances, she was just a female and he was also...just a male. And what an amazing specimen at that!

She shook her head...what the hell was she thinking? She sure had lots of growing up to do as Souta had told her.

Souta...oh how badly she would endure his taunts and teasing instead of being stuck in this awkward situation with her ex-Lord.

Ex-Lord?? He was still her Lord, wasn't he?

She stood up, still reeling from the high she'd reached with his kiss and the pounding, disturbing thoughts.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was aware of her racing heart. He could hear her clearly. He was also aware of her scent, that had tensed up and was hitting him again and again. Her tears had receded and her eyes were downcast.

Was she ashamed of what had happened?

Infact he must be the one to feel like that. She was just a human and he had kissed her. But he couldn't understand why exactly he had done that. Something about her scent, her soft supple body, her luscious lips, her...

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction at this...

He had to end this stupidity. He would not ever, follow the footsteps of his father or his half breed blood tie!

He sensed her knees buckling and was there before in an intsant holding her straight.

He almost smirked at her strangled choke...atleast she didn't entirely resist him...her galloping pulse rate proved that.

* * *

Her knees...her damned, trecherous knees! They had to be still jellies!

And her Lord had come to her rescue yet again!

Oh...but she wouldn't let his already inflated ego inflate a little more. She is just fine on her own. And she would show it.

Taking the situation in her hands, she pushed him by his chest and got him at arm's distance.

She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. Umm..."Looking around with a feigned purpose, she found his robe and armor and almost jogged her way toward it.

As if in slow motion, Sesshoumaru saw the last of the spike heading toward her and he moved.

But Rin caught it in her hands and turned to him. Sesshoumaru was indeed very suprised at this but none of it showed. Rin smiled her bright smile again and stashed the spike in her robe. She collected Sesshoumaru's robe and his armor and stood up. Sesshoumaru reached her and Rin wondered how was she able to remain calm.

He mutely took the robe from her and dressed, Rin's eyes downcast, least she should blush.

She helped him with his armor, this time, her fingers not trembling but with confidence.

"Rin, you caught that spike in mid flight." Sesshoumaru said and Rin sensed his question in the statement.

"Well, I was trained by Inu-kun whenever he used to drop by. It was actually for Souta but I guess, I tagged along." Rin said working on his armor. Sesshoumaru really felt like appreciating her, he could feel her thudding heartbeat and also the deliberate breathing but still, her voice sounded calm and collected. While she was actually far from it.

But again, mentions of his half brother in a soft tone made him uneasy things again. Why did she have to come back to Inuyasha everytime. She hero worshipped him...thats when it struck him. He used to be the one she'd worship all those years ago...those years that were merely reduced to sweet memories in a girl like her. He looked at her petite form that was intent on what she was doing. And it was actually that hero worship, awe and gratitude that had made her follow him right?

And Sesshoumaru was convinced that now, if given the chance, she would not follow him as she used to.

And that seemed to do funny things to his chest yest again.

She was his ward and will always be...she belonged to him and right after the normal day today, he would take her back to the safe confines of his castle as she used to be before.

And he would care a damn...

* * *

Just then Shippou and Kohaku came tumbling in and looked at the two with relief, especially at Rin. Then Inuyasha followed them a little strangled though.

"Oh...you are safe." Shippou blurted and Rin couldn't hide her amusement. She actually felt like teasing them, provided there were much better distraction from the awkwardness that she and her Lord had found themselves in.

"Ofcourse, Shippou-kun! Why wouldn't I be, I was with Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, although hoped her tone didn't sound too excited.

Kohaku who got the hidden meaning, grinned lopsided and Shippou blushed.

She finshed her 'chore' and looked at Sesshoumaru.

She immediately bowed, breaking the eye contact or God knows how she would react. Her feeble heart could take only this much. Besides, Inu-kun was watching.

She almost snorted at her melodramatic was of thinking and mentally gave herself a well deserved shaking.

It was just a kiss...

'Really!' She thought as she relived it, the soul searing kiss that made her forget herself and where she actually stood in feaudal era with respect to his tastes.

"I will go back to Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama. I heard you will be leaving soon now." Rin said backing away and Sesshoumaru watched her with hooded eyes.

He just grunted his response. Okay, now no female had reacted the way Rin quite did. She was full of surprises. He picked up his sword and was about to sheath it when he heard a twig snap underfoot Rin.

She lunged backwards but before he could reach her or do anything, Inuyasha was behind her, holding her by the waist, irritated concern on his face.

"Rin, you clumsy girl!" Inuyasha said in a low tone and Rin grasped his hands and held on to it.

She stood firmly now, still holding his hand. She closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Oh my! She was so much into Sesshoumaru-sama that she slipped! What would he think of her!

She felt her cheeks heating up and she knew she was blushing again!

She looked up at Sesshoumaru who caught her gaze for two seconds then flicked them away, concentrating on his sword.

She bent her head low again and turned to Inuyasha.

"I am sorry..." She spoke and held his hand, since his steps faltered. Then held his arms and led him away, chatting casually with Shippou and Kohaku.

* * *

She blushed! Ofcourse, she had lied when she had said that she didn't love Inuyasha that way. Which woman would blush like that when the man she loved, held her?

That made his decision even more firm. He would send her packing to the castle with Jaken and Ah-Un. Whether she liked it or not. Not to mention the way she was speaking to those two brats!

Did she care for what others might say or think about her! She was very well Kagome's responsibilty there but now, she was here and she was certainly his keeps.

When he still had something to say about it.

Sesshoumaru joined them a little while later not at all pleased with the amount of thinking he was spending over Rin. He had never had to think like that for anyone. Save for Rin all those years back, but only a little. And now, his thoughts were all directed to this unconventional girl who'd returned back with more than many things!!

She puzzled him. She was like no other. She was not like the demon women, never will be but not as petty as human women. She stood apart from them, even if she weren't a miko or a demon slayer. She just was...totally different.

And they way she'd reponded made heated blood rush to his lower part.

And it puzzled him yet again, he pushed her thoughts away firmly and reached Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin was playing with kids when she was called for. The little wolf demon pouted and another human girl held her hand.

"Don't go Rin...play with us..."Another bear-cub, he didn't look humanoid, cried.

"Oh don't worry...I won't take long." She said and stood up blew them a kiss.

All of them who were about to protest, stopped with awe at what she'd done.

Rin looked at them and laughed before getting on hurriedly to Kaede's hut.

As soon as she reached the door, it was opened by Kagome who had a tensed look in her eyes as well as a requesting plea in her eyes.

Rin frowned as she entered and noticed Inuyasha who had a deep scowl and look of disapproval on his face.

Then she looked at Sesshoumaru and could feel the pulse rate increasing again.

"Umm...hello everybody." She smiled and swept her gaze on everybody on the room. She noticed Jaken and smiled brightly and Jaken was taken aback. But he acknowledged her greeting.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for the first time and spoke with an ice cold voice.

"Rin, you will pack your belongings and leave immediately to our castle. Jaken will escort you." He said and it was an order.

Rin's brows fused and she inched back.

What the hell was happening?

She looked at Kagome,"Now??" She asked and again, it was Sesshoumaru who spoke.

"Yes. Now. It is quite unsafe here and you will be safe in the castle which is gaurded." Sesshoumaru said.

Again Rin swerved her eyes toward Kagome.

"But...the well...and...here..."Rin knew she was babbling but she just make herself leave for the castle.

She shook her head a little and asked," What about the others? Why am I leaving alone?"

Inuyasha snorted and Sesshoumaru gave him a sharp glance.

"Rin. You will leave without asking any questions. You are to obey this Sesshoumaru." Seshoumaru said, his voice in a clipped tone and stood over towering over Rin.

He was so overwhelming now, that Rin felt like a pygmy in front of him. In size as well as personality. And her confidence.

But she soon collected herself. She could not just be ordered around, especially if it meant leaving all her loved ones here to suffer and she went to the castle to enjoy. Ofcourse, seeing the castle again would be nice and catching up on the old things, the enourmous lawns and gardens and the lake in its vicinity...

"There are many children here Inu-kun, Kags. And you all certainly need a helping hand in the medicine department. Just packing me off is...a very inappropriate idea..."She said pleading.

"It is I who took the decision Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed over head and Rin froze.

She got it all now...but still it sounded absurd.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, but Inuyasha-sama is hurt and so are many of you. I could really help at the camp site." She said and Sesshoumaru boiled inside.

She was shameless! Taking his side in front of his bitch, Kagome, nonetheless and Kagome had earlier wished for Rin to stay! Was this a planned shameful act! He couldn't even think of it and he couldn't think anyone other than Inuyasha who'd stood upto him. And Rin was the last person now...

"Now, you will listen Rin, I will tell it only once. You might have been Inuyasha's responsibilty when you were in the other side of the well, but let me remind you, you are mine since you are back. It is I who will decide anything that concerns you!" He said in a low voice that somehow sounded threatening.

Kagome bristled, lunging forward to let Sesshoumaru hear something but Inuyasha stopped her, his eyes showing amusement.

Kagome backed not understanding his mirth all of a sudden, infact he was the one who'd opposed Sesshoumaru earlier so vehemently. As she backed up and saw Rin and Sesshoumaru, standing face to face, she understood.

Oh my god! She couldn't wait to tell this to her mother...but wait. It was her baby sister Rin.

Amusement was replaced by concern and she looked at Inuyasha.

He mouthed a 'later' and she nodded.

Rin finally got it and realization hit her hard. She was back in feaudal and she was after all Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. And she realized that women's liberation and stuff belonged from the time where Kagome belonged. And Rin had come home and she had to obey.

She lifted her chin up, but no way...no way she was going to be bullied and ordered around by her so self assured, cold, ego maniac...handsome...her savior...not handsome, you could almost mistake him for a woman, he was that beautiful...

Rin's eyes widened at her thoughts and she shrank away.

"I am sorry. I can not abandon my family and the kids here. If it is safe for them here, it is safe for me." She said looking down and then finally met his eyes with a cool intent she hardly believed she had. Having him this close, his eyes intently hot on her did many nasty things to her.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, the bright day light was dimmed and Sango rushed in.

"Demon attack!!!"She said and pulled her hiraikotsu before giving a withering glance to Inuyasha who was attempting to get up. Inuyasha looked at Sango and submitted, sitting down and looked very innocent.

Kagome smiled and this and accepted the bow and arrow given by Sango.

"Lets go." Kagome said looking at Rin.

"Its okay. I will stay with Yash." Rin said going to him and Sesshoumaru couldn't see it.

By the time he reached outside and lifted himself off the ground, he was determined to send Rin back to castle atleast for her own sake. She could not be with Inuyasha.

* * *

Well two hours, the battle raged and Rin couldn't bear it any longer.

She heard an awful roar and Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

"Sesshoumaru..."He whispered and Rin got up as if struck. Before Inuyasha could stop he, she was out and ran blindly only to be stopped by a demon. It was a gooey worm like demon with something purple dripping from its mouth.

It lunged for her and she could have defended herself. She had that spike and she reached for it, but Sesshoumaru was there in front of her.

He destroyed the demon within seconds and turned to look at her.

Rin felt pure terror course through her. For his eyes were glowing a fiery red with purple slits and his marks on the cheek were deep streaks. His claws elongated he presented a terrifying sight.

But she stood her ground and faced him.

His color receded from his eyes and turned to normal.

"You are going to come with me right now, you disobedient runt!" He said slowly and gripped her arms in a hurting grip lifting her off the ground.

Rin struggled for his claws were biting into her skin and Sesshoumaru took it in the wrong way, giving sharp glances to Kagome and Inuyasha when they came after her.

The message was loud and clear.

She was his. His possession, his ward. His only. And no one messed with that.

A/N: So??? Another intimate scene next chapter!!! Mebbe a lil' more than that...so guys...again I thank u all for reviews...and please do review. I am off my assignments now and will post the chapter soon now. Okay?? So keep the reviews coming in. Surprise next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Okay guys!! Update!!!

And I have a surprise twist to the story toward the end of the chapter!!!

So on with the story then, folks??

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama...no offence but, I think that this is far fetched..."Rin mused as she held on to him, not afraid.

Should she be?

And she grimaced and wiggled her shoulders as if to make a point that he was hurting her.

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on her and looked at her.

"I think we should go back. Many may be injured, don't you think?"She tried to talk but he'd have none of it.

He kept a straight face and stilled airborne for a moment.

"What is it?"Rin asked in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and keeping a stead fast gaze in front rasped an irritated, "Quiet woman!"

Rin's eyes widened at his use of the term 'woman'. She gulped, pushing down unnecessary reminders of the kiss they'd shared just this morning along with some X-rated visions. And she shook her head, if she'd encourage these thoughts, obviously he would literally 'smell' it on her.

As if they were a swarm of bees, many demons made out from the clear night sky and Sesshoumaru lunged down, Rin holding him firmly.

Again Sesshoumaru was aware of the maturity in her. She ofcourse trusted him, for there was no fear in her but confidence and if at all she was damned scared she was not showing it.

Actually Rin was busy concentrating and she was shouting for Kagome inside. Kagome had trained Rin, to channel her thoughts and if concentrated properly, Rin's messages could be heard by Kagome. Not that it worked the other way around because Rin was not miko or was not endowed with special powers.

Sesshoumaru placed her safely on a tree branch and looked into her eyes both of them coming to a silent understanding.

Rin held on to the bark and watched with a eagererness. How long has it really been! She wondered.

It had been indeed years that she witnessed a fight and she couldn't help a sly smile that spread across her face.

Sesshoumaru landed perfectly on his feet and raised his right hand and to Rin's amazement, even if she'd seen this before, his claws elongated and glowed a dark green...the poison whip.

"Cool..."She murmured and saw Sesshoumaru's slanting of his head as if he had heard her.

Ofcourse, a dog demon with acute sense of hearing, smelling...and many other things.

Pure pride puffed her chest as she gazed lovingly and admiringly at her hero! He still was!

He swiped his claws through the demon horde and then what Rin saw was splendid movements as if he were an artiste, the way he worked through them with an ease that added to his already blatantly evident animal grace...It was almost a dance, the way he ducked, swirled and dodged attacks. She could hardly care for the commotion that was ripping her ear drums.

In a matter of minutes, the demons were all dust and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

Rin's face broke into a huge smile and she behaved foolishly losing her grip on the rough back and for a moment, confusion crossed her face as she felt the pull of gravity.

"Oh.."She managed meekly as she felt her submitting to the force of the earth and she closed her eyes.

But the crash never came, she knew the familar hard yet soft confines of the powerful arms around her. Okay, she really didn't liked being saved by him as if she were a damsel in distress and he was her knight in shining armor. That too, three times in a row!

But it felt good, the feel of his armor against her chest and she could really get used to the burning sensation where his fingers touched her or in this case held her.

Wow!!

But reality came soon after. She was a human and nothing more than a ward to him and he was the great inu-youkai Lord. The Lord of the West. Go figure, he was the one who also hated the human race with a very nice amount of passion. Backed up by very good reasons again!

And if at all to go by the kiss, that would mean she would be reduced to his Mistress and going by his reputation, she'd be his one time bed partner and then...her life would be reduced to nothings. She would have to live like a geisha then, and she just was not ready for any of it. And it showed as she unconciously again, pushed against him, wanting to put space between them. She should forget the way his touch induced strong emotions within her.

Sesshoumaru felt her completely go limp first against her and it had strangely pleased him. And now, here she was again trying to push him away. Rejecting him as if his touch scalded her! Well, she sure must know who gets to be the deciding authority and so, he reacted just the way all males do.

He pulled her against him, his lips crashing down on hers since she was already driving him crazy with her enticing scent and all the more, her rejection fuelling his new found lust.

Rin paled moment and was shocked by this.

"How disgusting! I didn't expect to find the Sesshoumaru sucking the face of his ningen ward..."A venomous voice dripped icily behind them and Rin welcomed the deliberate distraction.

She took on meek look at the person who'd issued such a colorful greeting and regretted it immediately.

One of Naraku's offsprings...

Sesshoumaru flung Rin behind him and Rin held his hips, peeking from under his shoulder to take a good look at the demon.

His hair was the color of the virgin's white dress and his eyes a startling lavender and when he grinned Rin was given the full view of his Lady killer smile...now if that was for him, she just imagined for a moment how Sesshoumaru would look if he ever smiled provocatively like that.

"I apologize for my rash comment..."The demon said slowly and within a second he was lunging at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru dodged, flinging Rin away toward the safe shades of the tree. Not that it helped, seemed like the demon wanted Sesshoumaru to act like that.

For once Sesshoumaru was out of the way, he was instantly holding Rin from making a powerful contact with the tree.

"...for I was mistaken by the awfully short hair, you are one real beauty...not only the face..."He continued from where he left off and to emphazise his point, ran his hands along her curves and Rin struggled against him.

"The cat's got claws huh?"He said but he left her lifting himself off the air since Sesshoumaru had reached them brandishing his claws.

Rin crouched down and hid behind the tree, nodding to Sesshoumaru that she quite alright.

Again, Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but notice the quick wit of his ward.

But now he needed to concentrate on the demon ass.

"Show time??"The demon asked and went for him.

It was clash of claws with claws and muscle against muscle and when the demon attacked some what with a thunder bolt, Sesshoumaru drew his tenseiga.

After that it was a mere walk across the park for Sesshoumaru. But his senses were alert. It was not supposed to be this easy.

Finally Sesshoumaru had the demon by his throat whilst he pushed the tenseiga manually through his abdomen.

The demon smirked as he sagged against him, his face buried in Sesshoumaru's right shoulder.

"What a waste of time..."Sesshoumaru said non chalently as he saw the life slipping away from the demon.

"That is what you think..."The demon whispered as he sunk his fangs deep into Sesshoumaru's shoulder before he could react.

But just as he shirked him off, the demon was reduced to dust and carried by the wind.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and his reached to touch the wound. It stung badly, it would be fine within this night. He was sure of it.

Rin smiled in relief as she came out of the protective shade of the tree and her face paled.

Sesshoumaru sank to his knees as the pain shot through him like thunder bolts. He didn't realize that he'd just given out an agonized howl.

Rin was by his side, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and he looked at her through his hazed vision.

He was losing control of himself and he could feel something was slipping from him. Just as the sand that slipped in between fingers, he couldn't hold on to whatever that he was losing...

As he shut his eyes, he was aware of nothing but the soothing scent of the ningen woman who held his huge form, her warmth and he held onto this...

Rin had a hard time pulling Sesshoumaru toward the small spring behind the tree she'd hid and she cursed her way throughout.

Sesshoumaru-sama was huge...and damned a lot heavy. Funny he didn't look so.

She took off his armor and the inner shirt and let her eyes roam freely over the broad expanse of his chest. She suddenly realized that her throat had gone dry and she gulped unsteadily.

'Idiot!' She scolded herself, this was not the time to give into carnal pleasures. She was supposed to help Sesshoumaru-sama not sit and admire his sheer masculinity.

As she left him and tore her inner skirt, she mused to herself that he was indeed, the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Even better than the charming John Ravek with his seducive Russian accent. She scoffed to that. Well, so she was a deranged nineteen year old! For a moment, her heart gave a painful twist thinking about her life in the future and prospects she held as she wet the cloth and hurried to Sesshoumaru.

No, she wanted to be here. With Sesshoumaru-sama...but what was the use. Her new found crush for her gaurdian was something totally unacceptible in this time. She knew deep inside, that even if he felt something for her, it was purely the way she looked right now.

She looked at the wound and gasped.

It was closed up and the miracilous part was...it just left a little scar now.

Whew! That was close, she mused aloud and touched him. She withdrew her fingers as if they burnt.

Her eyes widened and she touched him again, her hand against his chest, his previous wound still on the healing process. Just one more dressing and he'd be fit. He was burning up like hell!

Okay, so the wet cloth was not a waste afterall. She gently rubbed him with the cold cloth, wishing that Kagome would reach sooner.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...please wake up...you are scaring me..."She whispered looking around nervously, but he was dead limp!

But she kept going, she couldn't just abandon him.

She again wet the cloth and saw the tremors that were shaking his body violently.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"Her voice sounded urgent as she held him close to her, wishing that this would subside.

His body was shaking and he knew it. But then he felt small hands wrap his body and felt the calming warmth...he knew it was a woman and by the way she held him, he knew that this one was to be trusted. He inhaled her scent and oddly...he recognized it. He felt his tremors lessen and could feel damp moisture on his face...tears...

As he returned, he was assaulted with many sounds and smell and was confused for a minute and he felt his eyes heavy to open.

It was quite a brutal assault of senses but he quickly channelized them to the sound of the steady heartbeat that was near his ear and scent of lavender. He allowed his skin to feel the warmth of her skin and he found it quite cool under his.

He opened his eyes finally and allowed it settle on the woman's face.

Kam-sama!

"Oh...thank Kami...you are fine..."Rin sighed and eased him away from her chest, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She smiled warmly at him, pouring all that she felt for him, in that one small smile.

She gently laid him on the back and attempted to continue her task of easing his fever.

His head was pounding and he felt a momentary stab of pain in his shoulder. This...human...

Her scent, her voice, her feel...everything was so right...he could even smell himself on her...especially her mouth and he wet his lips...he had kissed her!

But why...why couldn't he...recognize her then!

"Who are you, woman?"Sesshoumaru asked and then stopped.

Forget this woman...he couldn't remember who he was!

Rin stilled and she looked at him sharply.

"Oh...why Sesshoumaru-sama...I am Rin!!" She said and smiled.

"Sesshoumaru??" He asked confused thoroughly and he sat up looking around his surroundings.

Suddenly he felt the vast clearing of space too, suffocating and the walls were suddenly closing.

He looked at the woman and strangely he felt as if he could trust her.

Wait! Actually he knew this woman...as a frozen painting with a bright smile before her face turned ashen with horror.

Did he know her?? Or was it a dream...

"Lord Sesshoumaru??" Rin asked again but there was no response from the said demon Lord.

She braved herself and touched his arm, then he whipped his head to see her.

Panic clutched her heart as she saw his indifferent look. It was as if he was seeing someone for the first time.

His eyebrows went up and his face cleanly showed an emotion other than anger for the first time.

Helplessness...deperation...confusion...actually a mixture of emtions and she was amazed.

"Who am I? Who are you?" He asked, his voice, she found out, sounding alien since it was laced with emotion for the first time.

Just then Inuyasha landed in the clearing with Kagome on his back.

Sesshoumaru sprang back like a frightened chicken, not that his face showed fear but it showed an alarm.

"Who are you people? And...what is happening?? Where am I??" He cried out and then clutched his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Rin paled but caught him quickly.

Once again, darkness closed over him but he held on to the chocolate brown orbs...and her. As if that would keep his sanity.

Inuyasha grunted a lot while he helped Sesshoumaru onto Kirara.

"Say that again!!" He barked and Rin glared daggers.

"I am afraid, that whatever that demon was...but his bite had made Sesshoumaru lose his memory." Rin said and Inuyasha slumped against Kirara.

"Maybe...he would regain his memory when he wakes up again..."Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kagome shook her head.

"I can feel the dark essence all over him...it has spread quickly. And if memory is what is lost...then Inuyasha, I am afraid your brother has already lost a great deal of it."She said.

And each of the word seemed to hit Rin like a hammer.

* * *

**A/N**: So??? I can't wait to update you guys...I love writing this for u and sorry for that cliff hanger...and I really wasn't kidding when I said I would take Sessh for a ride...heehee...but wait and watch!!

And in the mean while...I wud be greatly happy if you guys could review. C'mon...boost me guys...

Next chapter...well stick around for u'll know why its rated 'M'!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hello people!! Chapter five!!! Sorry for the let update guys...my computer's 'ill'!! So had to beg my friend to do this. But please bear with me okay?? Lemon ahead...and on the chapter, eh??

**Disclaimer**: Standard ones apply!!

Chapter five

Rin was almost in the state of biting her nails. Ofcourse, she didn't want to spoil her french manicure.

She sighed. It didn't matter now. She will not go back to future leaving Lord Sesshoumaru like this. How could she? She loved him and cared for him a lot. And the physical attraction she felt for him...well that was a different case.

She sat under a tree and Miroku joined her.

"Hello Miroku-sama..."She greeted him and he smiled at her.

"So Rin-chan, how do you feel back here?"Miroku asked and she smiled to herself. She distanced herself a little from him, she didn't want to create a scene. She knew this pervert monk and even when she knew she wouldn't dare hit him, she was sure he would eventually recieve a blow from either Sango or Inuyasha.

"Mmm...its complicated. I feel like coming back home but still..."She let it hang and sighed.

"Still doesn't feel like coming back home? Its alright Rin. No one is forcing you to do anything. Have you tried the well?"He asked and she looked at him helplessly.

"No, I actually don't feel like now."She said slowly and grasped her sketch book and her graded pencil pouch.

She randomly selected a pencil and found that it was a 5B.

Fine with her. She opened her sketch pad and gazed at Miroku.

"I can't do it when my gaurdian is in a...vulnerable position."She said and Miroku's eyebrows went up.

"Just a gaurdian? Is that how you see him?" Miroku smiled with an evil glint in his eye and Rin blushed and despite the clouded moon's rays, her color was evident. She was reminded of the passion filled kisses...

"Well...he is. He was the one who saved me, gave me this life. I will remain loyal to him. Now that I am here...actually Miroku-sama...I don't know. I didn't miss him particularly in the last few years. I was busy with my life there, trying to prove myself and acheive something, make Mama and Kagome proud. Wanted to be one up always when Souta-kun was concerned. I miss both of them a lot...that it hurts. I have a family back there...and they obviously are worried about me. And then my studies...my friends...and now that I am here, its all changed. And...at the moment, I want to stay here. Besides, I don't think I can take such decisions right? There is always some force at work..."She said and was interrupted by Miroku.

"Yes, the Buddha..."He smiled and she smiled back.

"Yes. God. Right now, I can see that my place is here..."She said concentrating on the paper and her hand itching to draw something.

"Good. You are taking this quite well than I had expected Rin. You are like Kagome, with your own thoughts. And a fascinating young woman. But life can be difficult as you know, for a human ward such as yourself, with an inu-youkai Lord. But...let us see, eh? Then I will take my leave."Miroku said and left smiling at her warmly.

Rin was sketching not really into what she was doing, smoothing, smearing and scratching with her pencil as the drawing came to life, she was thinking furiously.

_"Just a gaurdian? Is that how you see him?" _Miroku's question plagued her.

Maybe...but as before, the question of the culture and species erupted. Again. Literally erupted.

There was nothing that she could do about her crush!

Crush! Her cheeks were tainted with pink again. Ofcourse, the two kissed that she had shared with her Lord was truly speaking, soul searing ones...and so passionate that it blinded her.

But there was again nothing she could do about it. She would remain his ward and no way she was going to be his mistress. She was too proud on her self respect to allow that, besides she had Kagome and Inuyasha to think about. They would kill her personally before she stooped so low.

But what was this feeling then? She was sure she never felt like this with Jerry, the exchange student, she'd been going out with. Okay, John Ravek maybe. But...she was sure that her experiences with her Lord was much more spicy, hot and all...

She shook her head. This was going nowhere. He hated humans. Despised them with a passion although she never really understood why he'd put up with her or kissed her.

'There I go again...imagining the kisses...'She sighed thinking about this.

Even if his father and his half brother had taken human mates, Inuyasha was taking Kagome anyway and all over the demons did take human mates, she was sure of Sesshoumaru-sama. He will never...

Why was she thinking about this anyway? She would wait until this whole fiasco was over and surely get the hell out of here, if the sweet Kami wished.

And she silently prayed that the well would work, for Kagome was sure to be here, and she would be accepted back in that world. By that way, the balance thing that grandpa talked about would be satisfied.

But even as she was thinking about this, a light pang of pain in her heart unsettled her.

What was she thinking? Why was she thinking all these unruly, wasteful things anyway??

"Lady??"The clear voice jerked her bodily and her sketch pad fell down, the soft moon light illuminating it.

Rin's hand went to her thumping heart as she eyed with widened eyes, Sesshoumaru who looked apologetic as he stooped down to get her book.

Okay...that really scared her and what scard her the most was Sesshoumaru's face and the expressions that altered his beautiful cold face, into something more beautiful and endearing.

She was busy watching his face that she didn't realize that he was pouring through the contents of the sketch book.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sketches.

He had gotten up to find a hanyou and a miko staring at him. The first one with irritaion and a mild curiosity and the latter with lots of concern.

They told him that he was Sesshoumaru, The Lord of the West and the great Inutaisho's son. Not that it meant anything to him because he was searching for something familar. That woman...he closed his eyes and her beautiful face flashed before him. He could smell her all over him and was sure it was her taste that was on his lips. And what was her name she'd said...Rin. An apt name for a girl who had sunshines for her smile and the deep oceans for eyes. Not to mention the countless blooming flowers for her scent. He longed for her presence, for it seemed to calm his rattled nerves. Besides, she was the only thing...that saved him from going completely insane for he knew nothing.

He'd excused himself politely and noted with amusement, the way the hanyou's mouth hung open. For one thing, he sure acted the alpha male around here. But there were many demons out there as he found out. Many injured and it seemed like a camp site.

And he found her under a tree with a monk. Pure jealousy coursed through him, which he immediately fought down.

As he was about to go seek her, the miko told him to get Rin for dinner. She was very polite and Sesshoumaru obliged.

And now, here he was, staring at the creations of the woman.

It was filled with his figures. In different ways.

And finally as he reached the last page, the one which she was busy with, his heart beat skipped a beat.

For it was him and her, kissing. He was seated beneath cherry blossom tree and she was sprawled on his lap, with his hands supporting her upper part while her hands were holding his hair in a possessive yet passionate way. And he could feel the waves of emotions from that sketch...

Rin yelped when she realized what he was seeing and grabbed it away from him.

"Gomen" Both said together and stared at each other, Rin with utter shock and Sesshoumaru with a mild confusion and apprehension.

Rin gulped slowly. So he didn't get his memory back.

"The miko, Kagome, has called for you to have dinner."Sesshoumaru said and Rin nodded slowly.

"She sent you to fetch me?"She asked a little surprised and shook her head.

"So...do you know who you are now?"She asked and he looked ahead, walking along with her.

"The hanyou told me that I was Lord Sesshoumaru. Of the Western Lands and heir of Inu-taisho. And...he seems to be my blood relation. And that is all I was told but..."Sesshoumaru sighed noting that she was walking along with him. And no human walked along a demon unless...

He smelt her, no she was not mated to him. But his smell on her was unmistakeable.

As they settled for a quite meal, Sesshoumaru took the herbs along with his food.

Okay...he was going to go crazy. And he was grappling at every corner of his mind, but there were just walls. Nothing made sense except this woman who was seated next to him, looking at him quite blatantly, not hiding her concern for him.

"Are you going to be my mate?"He threw the question at her and she froze. Inuyasha choked on his food and Kagome was shocked. Sango shared Kagome's reaction and Miroku had an evil amusement at this development.

"Ohh...umm...wow...uhh...why are you asking this question Sesshoumaru-sama?"She asked not daring to look at Inuayasha or the others.

Sesshoumaru placed his bowl down and looked at her, his face riddled with tension.

"I don't remember anything, I don't know anything. But, I can smell myself on you and you on me. Why else would I have kissed you then? I did kiss you, I am sure of it...unless you are a geisha...but you are not. You are a virgin!"Sesshoumaru stacked his reasons and Rin grew from pink to red with embaressment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squeaked in horror and Inuyasha growled.

"What were you thinking kissing her, you bastard!" Inuyasha ground out and Sesshoumaru looked at him with a sharp glance.

"That is not the way to talk to your blood relation, my brother! I believe that I am elder to you and you are my brother, although you are a hanyou. I will not tolerate this from you." Sesshoumaru said icily and suddenly everyone recognized the old one in him.

As for Inuyasha, he was stunned for he had called him his brother and had meant it. Truly meant it. And for the first time, he shut up before muttering an inaudible 'sorry' only for Sesshoumaru's ears. His ears were flat against his head and he continued his dinner.

Sesshoumaru turned toward Rin and looked at her pink face that was looking for something in the ground.

"So, you are my mate-to-be?" Sesshoumaru asked and Rin looked at Kagome and Inuyasha first.

"He must know the truth." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome.

"Here?"Rin squeaked and Kagome flicked her eyes outside. Ofcourse, Rin was the closest one to Sesshoumaru at this moment since he seemed to trust her now. The only one whom he trusted and he would hang by her since he felt safe with his vulnerability.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. We are not engaged. I mean I am not going to be your mate. You...you actually dislike humans although I...was your ward, I still am. You saved me with your Father's sword and I have followed you ever since. But I was...away from you for the past eight years...while you...fought with these people against a demon called Naraku."Rin couldn't continue for Sesshoumaru was standing too close to her now, all imposing on her and overwhelming her to hardly think.

"Where did you go? Did I send you?" He asked and she thought about what to say.

"Umm...kind of. I was under Kagome's care. And yes, your brother is to mate Kagome, the miko." She clarified and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So, a miko and a hanyou..."He said and took her gently in his arms and kissed her for he was yearning to do that ever since he saw her sitting under the tree with the monk.

Rin was surprised for a moment and she stood rigid, her lips parted open and his tongue gently coaxing her to respond. He was again beginning to pull her strings and pure passion flowed through her. She could not think of anything else other than to return his kiss.

Then he half heartedly pulled himself away from her and gazed into her darkened eyes.

"Then what is this between us Rin?? This way your heart beats faster like mine. I can feel it, you know. I can feel everything you are feeling."Sesshoumaru said and crashed her against his chest.

"No...no. You don't understand, my Lord. This...is not how it is..."She stammered, his presence crowding her thoughts.

"Don't say what you don't mean Rin." He lifted her face by his finger under her chin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She breathed, closing her eyes and he smiled. Really smiled.

"Hmm. Open your eyes Rin."He commanded her and her eyes fluttered open, then looking at the fire burning behind his amber depths, lowered her gaze.

"Then explain what I see in your eyes, that is for me. Do you know what I see in your eyes whenever you see me?"Sesshoumaru asked her and she looked at him helplessly.

This can't be happening. Ofcourse, Rin loved and cared for him, but it didn't mean she was in love with him. Her body was a betraying shell and she hated herself for succumbing to Sesshoumaru's masculine charms.

Charms! Okay, that was a very light word. Magnetism was more like it and of all the time to show it. That too, to her!

"No Sesshoumaru-sama. Please don't do anything that you might regret when you gain your memory back." Rin said her hands lifting to push him away.

Her hands found his chest and applied a little pressure.

"Rin...Rin..."Sesshoumaru drawled, his voice very husky and desire burned his whole body.

She was obviously lying, this woman in front of him. As if he loathed humans, for his own brother, Inuyasha, was a half demon with a preistess for his mate-to-be. And they were in an old miko's hut with a demon slayer and a monk!

But it was obvious, this strong pull he felt toward her, the effect she had on him. It was as if she had a power over him and the way she seemed drugged when he touched or kissed her.

Rin's eyes flicked again to lock with Sesshoumaru's and she was caught again. She was a moth that was putting up a failing fight and the flame was going to consume her whole, destroying her. She knew it, but it was as if...as if she didn't mind risking herself for him. Her gaurdian, her Lord, her savior.

But something inside told her that what ever she felt for him, loyalty, care, passion or whatever...it was running deep and the way he uttered her name in an urgency, seemed to plant something deep within her, sprouting out something that seemed to envelope her in a warm wrapping.

And her hand that was meant to push him away, went past his shoulders, feeling the warmth and the smooth hard muscles beneath his shirt, to knot at the base of his neck. Eventually her fingers curled at the base of his neck, filling her hands with his silvery locks.

With a groan, Sesshoumaru bent down and was met half way eagerly by Rin.

Rin was reminded that she might be taking advantage and it slackened her response a little.

Sesshoumaru was frustrated at this. This woman! She was so damned stubborn. Didn't she know that she was the only hold for his sanity. He needed her and craved for her and she had become a fever in his body.

His hands that had held her so roughly against him became gentle and moved sensuously on her, coaxing her little frame to mould his much larger frame. And how beautifully it moulded!

His inner demon wanted to be released now, to make her completely his. To stop her lies and...

His claws slashed away her clothes and Rin gasped. She didn't have much time to think as she was pushed against the ground with his warmth to cover her fully.

Okay, by now he had fully crowded her thoughts, mind...now body!

Rin felt as if she was hot and cold at the same time and felt a new sensation in her body due to Sesshoumaru's ministrations. As he dipped his head from her mouth to take one of the nipples, she arched forward to meet him and gasped a desire, not known to her, shot from there to her sex.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."She breathed and he grunted in an animalistic way.

For a moment it all stopped and Rin was brought back to reality, breathing heavily.

This was insane! She was not even in love with him and she was not supposed to feel this way with him.

As for Sesshoumaru, as he stripped his clothing, was aware of the carnal desire for this woman beneath him went too deep within him that it seemed to burn under his skin.

He had to have her. Now. It was a sudden urgency and he had to satiate it.

"Uh...no..."Rin murmured as she tried to pull away from beneath Sesshoumaru in lust induced haze.

As his naked chest came in contact with hers, Rin gasped at the warmth and something else that shot through her. She felt herself torn. She was loyal to her Lord, and he was bound to regret this but...somehow now, she felt herself wanting him the way he seemed to want her. When he does get his memory back...Rin shook her head to clear her thoughts and Sesshoumaru mistook it.

He pulled her up roughly, crashed her against his chest and kissed her with as much ferocity.

He broke the kiss halfway and Rin had a disappointed and confused look but her eyes were dark mirroring Sesshoumaru's own. The simple difference was, his was a glowing red.

Rin gasped. She was in deep trouble!

"Don't deny me Rin!" His voice, did not sound normal. It was as if a beast were talking.

His claws dug her shoulders enough to draw a little blood but that was it. Rin bit her lips to stop herself from wincing.

"I can smell you...you want me as much as I want you. Stop denying yourself. Tell me you need me..."Sesshoumaru's gruff voice was low and seemed dangerous. But to Rin, it seemed oddly sensual! And erotic for she could feel his voice penetrate her leaving her wanting him.

He smothered her neck and breasts with kiss, "Tell me Rin...tell me..."He commanded and Rin found her hands roaming his taut chest and digging her perfectly manicured nails into his skin.

"Yes...oh..yess...I need you...I want you..."Rin moaned blinded by the bouts of passion that made her feel hot and tight in her belly.

"Yes..."Sesshoumaru growled satisfied and laid her on the cool grass.

She made a disapproving sound, reaching blindly for him, to feel his against her.

She'd read this in the books and heard from the other girls...but this was way much greater than them!

"Patience...little woman..."He chuckled and she blushed to the roots.

His little woman. Nothing else mattered as long as she is his.

"Look at me Rin!" He ordered again and she looked into the red depths.

He gripped her hard and entered her with one fine thrust and tears blurred Rin's vision. She felt as if her flesh had been torn and she felt afraid. For the pain was too much. Sesshoumaru held her and he murmured that it would be alright.

The endearments he spoke in that moment made Rin forget the pain and even in that state, she was aware of her Lord's change.

She felt herself slowly adjusting to his length within her and the pain was replaced by something passionate that was building up within her.

Sesshoumaru waited until she was ready. He knew she'd become afraid due to the pain but he had entered her easily, her body welcoming him. Not that she knew, he knew she was a virgin and was inexperienced. She didn't know what or how to take it.

"Let me show you..."He whispered and he withdrew slowly making her gasp and her eyes widening in a new found sensation.

And she wanted more. As he thrust again, she went up to meet him, to take him whole inside her. She wanted to feel him so badly. Within her.

They slowly went into their own pace and Sesshoumaru found it difficult to contain himself.

As his thrusts became more powerful and hurt her a little, she opened her eyes to look at him. And she was suprised at what she saw.

It seemed to be a battle within himself, the amber and red seemed to fight in his eyes. His demon wanted control. And his body was getting bigger, she could say that...along with a slight protruding jaw with elongated fangs.

One more thrust came and Rin knew she was coming to her climax but she wanted him too, to join her.

"Let go, my Lord...its okay..."She said urgently at the same time softly as she gathered his face in her arms and kissed him, not minding the fangs that were hurting her soft lips.

She pressed even more for she knew he was resisting her , she tugged his lower lips with her teeth and at the same time heaved up with all of her.

He kissed her back, tasting her sweetness as well as the metallic taste of her blood.

That did it, and Sesshoumaru lost himself.

"Where are they??"Kagome asked worried and Inuyasha nodded.

"Its okay Kagome. Rin is a smart girl. She can handle herself and Sesshoumaru. Just you..."Inuyasha's voice trailed off without further saying as calm night atmosphere was pierced by a howl.

Kagome's eyes widened and Sango got up as if something had struck her.

"That...that is..."Kagome stammered and Inuyasha looked sharply in the direction of the howl.

"Its Sesshoumaru alright. But that howl..."Sango looked at Inuyasha alarmed.

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked down as if defeated. Ofcourse, what could be done now!

"Seems like Rin was not as smart as Inuyasha thought her to be..."Sango murmured and Kagome slowly recognised that howl.

Inuyasha went out of the hut with his arms across the chest.

'If only you knew guys...'Inuyasha smirked remembering Sango's comment on Rin.

But his smirk died as he recognized the scent in the air.

He drew his tetsusaiga and went in the direction of Sesshoumaru's scent.

**A/N**: Okay fellows...no no...Rin and Sessh ain't mated. She is not even in love with him, which she will be ofcourse...but wait for the next chapter.


End file.
